HF 014 Creed in Death's Realm
11:37:42 PM Jamaros: You find yourself in a strange void. It sort of looks like an old horror movie type place. Mist and black everywhere. 11:37:59 PM Creed: Darkvision should still be in place 11:38:03 PM Creed: if that helps any. 11:38:11 PM Jamaros: Yes. You can see. There's just...nothing to see. 11:38:16 PM Jamaros: Except...wait... 11:38:25 PM Jamaros: There's a mass of something on the far end. 11:38:34 PM Creed: is it gargauth? 11:38:39 PM Creed: or is it the gibbering mouther? 11:39:09 PM Jamaros: Neither. 11:39:34 PM Creed: Creed will.. try to move towards the mass of whatever it is if there's nothing else that can be seen. 11:40:47 PM Creed: Does it take a form, shape? 11:41:30 PM Jamaros: As you approach, you see it is a mass of feathers. But, no, there's something under the feathers. The feathers are a coat on...a woman. An old, pale woman. You see a hand poking out. 11:41:44 PM Creed: Is it inviting? 11:42:01 PM Jamaros: It summons you forward with a finger. 11:42:09 PM Creed: Creed will.. cautiously approach. 11:42:33 PM Creed: (( I removed my icon )) 11:44:34 PM Jamaros: Woman: "Crieti-Thaldi. Of the Thaldi clan of the seventh circle. Keeper of the red. Know me." 11:45:31 PM Creed: "Who... are you?" 11:46:16 PM Jamaros: The woman rises and turns to face you. She is not old at all now. Her face is stiff and solid like a mask, with two solid black eyes watching. 11:46:45 PM Jamaros: Woman: "I am Death." 11:47:05 PM Creed: "Hah... yeah.. I was given that kind of impression.." 11:47:42 PM Creed: "Am I dead or am I just meeting you in the flesh?" 11:47:45 PM Jamaros: Death: "You have found my domain. But you are not yet mine." 11:48:04 PM Creed: "Oh well.. that's something new. I never knew death's domain would be so..... empty?" 11:48:33 PM Creed: "It's dark, like I imagined though.." 11:48:47 PM Jamaros: Death: "Why have you come to me?" 11:49:23 PM Creed: "There was a portal of sorts that was open within my house. We think we defeated a creature, but the symbol it resided on had activated. I had hoped to break the symbol but now I am here." 11:50:10 PM Jamaros: Death: "The symbol is much more than carving on stone. It is the cries of so many dead, and many who could have been." 11:50:44 PM Creed: "That must have been why there was a gibbering mouther that had spawned from it..." 11:50:58 PM Jamaros: Death: "This seems reasonable." 11:51:12 PM Jamaros: The voice that comes out of the creature, does not match her mouth, fyi. 11:51:18 PM Jamaros: The mouth and face do not move. 11:51:22 PM Creed: (( righto )) 11:51:49 PM Jamaros: Death: "Their pain is soothed, slightly, but not fully." 11:52:00 PM Creed: "Do you know of a way we can soothe it fully?" 11:52:33 PM Jamaros: Death: "Yes, but not with you, not here. But I can close the rift." 11:52:56 PM Creed: "Before you close the rift I have a few questions, if you don't mind.." 11:53:06 PM Jamaros: Death: "Quickly, please." 11:53:20 PM Creed: "Do you know where I could find more eggs of power?" 11:53:34 PM Creed: "I feel like I must require them for my friends, and for one of my own goals." 11:53:46 PM Creed: "Before.. I have to meet you again, at least." 11:53:52 PM Jamaros: Death: "I do. But I cannot tell you." 11:54:01 PM Creed: "Is there anyone that can?" 11:55:55 PM Jamaros: Death: "There is a man. The spirit of the elf knew him. He lies to the south of the city." 11:56:08 PM Creed: "Taeral?" 11:56:21 PM Jamaros: Death: "That is one of his names." 11:56:50 PM Jamaros: Death: "He knows of the man in the cave. That man, shall lead you to what you seek." 11:57:28 PM Creed: "Thank you. Also, if by chance I ever do find myself back here again, unclaimed. We should play a game of sorts. The non-deadly kind. You seem a bit, I guess, lonely." 11:57:53 PM Jamaros: Roll persuasion. 11:58:11 PM Creed: (14) 11:58:27 PM Jamaros: You can't swear to it...but you think you almost see a smile at the corner of her face. 11:58:42 PM Creed: "Alright, I gotta get back, right?" 11:59:01 PM Jamaros: You poof back before you even start that sentence.